Truth or Dare
by kittykatkitkat
Summary: Cammie go's to her grandparents house in Nebraska with her roommates and when she gets there the BB's are there. Grants decides to have a game of truth or dare and Cammie goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy I thought you would like if I did a truth and dare story and it mention's my other story ****grants journal ****in it with one of the dares. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer; this is the only disclaimer i am doing; i do not own the Gallagher series or its characters. **

**CAMMIE'S POV**

It was the Christmas holidays and i was in Nebraska with my grandparents.

_Flashback_

I had just got to my grandparents ranch with my best friends, Bex, Liz and Macey.

They came with me this year. ( I did a happy dance mentally)

And guess who was there when we arrived grant Newman aka Bex's boyfriend, Jonas Anderson **(A/N didn't know what his last name was) **aka Liz's boyfriend, a guy I didn't recognise but by the way Macey was looking at him (which was totally not good by the way) she knew him and the good-for-nothing-smirking-idiot-head Zachary Goode himself.

I was not happy at all.

I went straight to my room to see I was sharing it with my best friends.

_Flashback ended _

All of a sudden was pulled out of my thinking with grant yelling at the top of his lungs I'VE GOT THE BEST IDEA ON EARTH! All round the house.

Ugh I groaned and got up to see what is was.

Its truth or dare, grant said.

GRANTS POV

I had just told everyone that were playing truth or dare, cammie started speaking but I cut her off cause I knew what she was going to say.

Your grandparents are out for a couple of hours, I said to cammie.

I looked at cammie she had a very scary evil glint in her eyes and smile.

I looked at Zach he had the same evil glint in his eyes and smile.

Uh o I thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea what if the dare Bex to beat me up or go up to cammie grandparents and do something stupid.

Bex looked at me I could see she was excited about the game.

Oh if only she knew how much I love her.

**ZACHS POV**

Grant just announced that we would play truth or dare.

Now I can get back at him with not letting me contact cammie when I could.

Mmmm what to dare what to dare I had totally zoomed out and missed out on what grant was saying.

Now let the game begin grant said.

Shit I thought what was he saying this is a really bad thing for a spy not to know shit shit shit.

**CAMMIES POV**

I can't wait till it's my turn to dare I noticed Zach had zoomed out from what grant was saying and when he noticed he had zoomed out I could mentally hear him say shit shit shit in his head

Ha. That's not good for a spy especially a Goode spy, especially my love.

Wait what I said my love am I really in love with a guy who leads me on than kisses me in front of the whole school than leaves does not contact me on the holidays than follows me on a campaign tour for a semester than turns up in my grandparents house.

Yeah i guess i do love him.

~Cammie's finished thinking~

Ok I'll start grant said.

mmmmmmm... Cammie truth ir dare.

Dare I said I'm not gonna look like a weakling well not just yet i said to my-self.

**GRANTS POV**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHA *cough cough* I laughed out loud and everyone looking at me like they should put me in a mental ward.

Cammie said dare this is going so cool, cammie should be soo scared by now but she had a happy face on.

WTF a happy, joyous, giddy face on and she had that evil glint in her eye again but this time it looks more threatening and evill this can't be good.

Ok cammie i dare you to... go up to Zach and start making out with him than say you love him.

Cammie's happy look was gone and replaced by a total mask.

Ugh i get enough of that with Zach around.

I looked over at Zach his eyes look like they were about to come out if they aren't already.

When cammie saw his reaction she just smirked.

Come on they have so much in common the masks the smirks so much.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I can't believe he dared me that I was soo annoyed not that I showed it I'm a spy so I put my mask on.

I got up and got to my knees when i reached Zach soon our faces were only an inch apart than I pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was magical like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Zach started to kiss a little more passionately and I kissed with the same passion.

I heard someone say "a hem" it was grant I blushed a new shade of red and cursed under my breath in Farsi.

I walked over to the girls, grant has declared snack brake, the girls had suddenly bombarded me with questions about the kiss so I told them it was good(e) and that's all there gonna get out of me.

I saw Liz give Bex and Macey a really strong death glare and they backed up I mouthed thanks to her.

I turned around from them grant was still eating so I went to the barn, saddled up my horse buttercup and got on her and went on a little ride to think.

I always did this when I had too much in my mind.

~Times skip ~

I have ridden into the woods I know them like the back of my hand.

I heard a noise of leaves a twig snapped I intently went into spy mode.

Someone came out it was a man but I couldn't see properly the forest was to dark.

Than he lunged for me.

**Like it I left this cliffy just for you so your welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might take a little while with the updating. Mum is taking my computer away from me because she thinks I was up at 12 in the morning on fanfic. (Not that she can prove it I'm one step ahead of her) so plz don't hate me if i haven't updated in a while. **

_Recap _

_I heard a noise of leaves a twig snapped I intently went into spy mode._

_Someone came out it was a man but I couldn't see properly the forest was to dark._

_Then he lunged for me._

I quickly roundhouse kicked him in the face, while he was recovering i punched him in the gut than kicked him in the head again.

I looked behind me to see more people dressed in black coming for me.

I looked over at buttercup she was so spooked I told her to run anywhere just get away from here.

There were about 20 men in black I fought off most of the men but eventually they got the upper hand.

A man behind me hit me in the head with a rock and than darkness washed over to me.

_~Time skip~_

I woke up in a black van all the doors were locked these people was not amateurs or maybe they have just had to much practice with capturing me in the past that they now know to lock the doors.

I opened my eyes slightly.

They also had a body guard for me definitely not amateurs.

I started feeling my ropes that tied my hands up they had it in a very tight knot but not tight enough, I never thought that Bex's little finger dance she taught me would come handy well wonders never sieve.

I started doing the little dance, disco stew with under the ropes, than Swan Lake to twist and finally do the big finish with the sixties snorkel **(A/N I just put random moves in there) **and the ropes were untied and the guard still haven't noticed that I've untied the ropes. Hehehehe

I just have to knock out the guard and then the driver than I have complete control over the van.

I got up started a fight with the guard they obviously didn't underestimate me with the fighting after a phew minutes I knocked him out the driver became aware of the situation and stopped the van.

He got up and tackled me.

I looked to see who it was he had those same blue eyes of dad and me.

I knocked him out eventually.

I looked at the guard for the first proper time he also looked the same as the other man to be more specific dad.

**Sorry it's so short I wanted it to be cliffy some reviews have asked if I'm still doing Grants journal I am but since this story and that story are connected I have to plan it out right.**


	3. Chapter 3

_recap_

_I got up started a fight with the guard they obviously didn't underestimate me with the fighting after a phew minutes I knocked him out the driver became aware of the situation and stopped the van. _

_He got up and tackled me._

_I looked to see who it was he had those same blue eyes of dad and me._

_I knocked him out eventually._

_I looked at the guard for the first proper time he also looked the same as the other man to be more specific dad. _

OH

MY

GOD!

0 _0

They look exactly like my dad.

I knew my dad had a brother but not a twin.

I immediately got out my cell and called the first person I thought of... Bex.

The phone rang three times.

**Bex** and _Cammie_.

_Hi Bex._

**CAMMIE! HOW ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU? WHA HAPPEND?**

_I'm good now 2) I need you or someone not the police to come and get me I'm on the other side of Nebraska in a deserted suburb called hits worth at and I'm on a street called hits and 3) I was knocked out for two days I would wake up every now and then but I was tied up and by the time I got one of the ropes untied they noticed and drugged me with some stuff and tied the rope up again. _

**How the hell did you get on the other side of Nebraska in two days it only takes like 2 hours? Bex asked.**

_I dunno maybe they had car problems._

**Okay I'll get grant to pick you up.**

_Why grant? _

**Because Zach dared him to have a 'diary' while we were having the brake he has a plan to humiliate grant in front of all blackthorne I'll tell you the details when you get back ok so I'll send grant now ok.**

_Yeah sure._

**See ya **

_See ya _

I hung up and checked on the dad twins they were still out cold so I closed the van doors and grabbed the keys from the driver's seat.

**[ A/N i was going to end this chappie here but decided against it.]**

BEX'S POV

I was pacing in my room at Cammie's Grandparents house when my cell rang I walked over to the desk and looked at caller ID it was cammie I picked it up.

**Bex** and _Cammie_.

_Hi Bex._

**CAMMIE! HOW ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPEND? **I practically yelled.

_I'm good now 2) I need you or someone not the police to come and get me I'm on the other side of Nebraska in a deserted suburb called hits worth at and I'm on a street called hits and 3) I was knocked out for two days I would wake up every now and then but I was tied up and by the time I got one of the ropes untied they noticed and drugged me with some stuff and tied the rope up again. _

How can she stay so calm.

**How the hell did you get on the other side of Nebraska in two days it only takes like 2 hours? Bex asked.**

_I dunno maybe they had car problems._

**Okay I'll get grant to pick you up.**

_Why grant? _

**Because Zach dared him to have a 'diary' while we were having the brake he has a plan to humiliate grant in front of all blackthorne I'll tell you the details when you get back ok so I'll send grant now ok.**

_Yeah sure._

**See ya **

_See ya _

I hung up and yelled GRANT! GET YOUR ASS UP IN AN INSTENT.

Go pick up cammie here the address it on the other side of Nebraska and here is a map so GO NOW!

GRANTS POV

GRANT! GET YOUR ASS UP IN AN INSTENT.

Bex yelled I went up in a instant

Go pick up cammie here the address it on the other side of Nebraska and here is a map so GO NOW!

OMG CAMMIE! You know where she is I'll get her right now bye Bex.

I got in a car right away and drove off

~time skip~

I was where the street was and I couldn't believe what I saw...

**A/N I'm soo sorry it took forever to update my little sis played on my laptop and deleted the chapter just when I finished it so I had to write it all over again than word doc put lines at the end of each page and they were not footers so I had to write it all over again and the one im posting now is way way way different to the original ones so plz forgive me**

**Kittykatkitkat =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRANTS POV**

GRANT! GET YOUR ASS UP IN AN INSTENT.

Bex yelled I went up in a instant

Go pick up cammie here the address it on the other side of Nebraska and here is a map so GO NOW!

OMG CAMMIE! You know where she is I'll get her right now bye Bex.

I got in a car right away and drove off

~time skip~

I was where the street was and I couldn't believe what I saw...

* * *

**CAMMIES POV [A/N don't you just love me. Wanted to know what grant saw well I'm sorry but you have to wait]**

I went and climbed a big tree that was near so I could use it for protection.

~time skip 1 hour later~

I heard a car come I was hoping it was grants, I didn't come down from the tree.

The guy came out of the car it looked like grant so I hoped down.

When I came down from the tree the guy spoke "hello Cameron how nice to see you" he took off his disguise and looked once again like my dad.

That voice I knew oh to well he was at every single one of my kidnappings.

I immediately roundhouse kicked him in the head he kinda dodged it i nipped him quite hard.

"That's no way how to treat your uncle like that" he said

Least I know it's not my dad.

We kept on fight for 30 mins.

I finally knocked him out.

I heard about 5 cars coming they came out of nowhere.

I saw a man come out looking like my dad (again).

Awwwwww come on another dad look-a-like I whined.

The man just smiled (a really creepy one by the way).

He took of the disguise and started to attacked me.

Than 25 more men came out of the cars and started attacking me (they all had disguises to look like my dad ( I think just to mock me).

I had taken five men down in 15 mins than I heard another car approach.

Another five men came out so the toll of men I was fighting was back to 25. Great.

Another 15mins have pasted I have knocked, killed or reduced to surrender 20 men.

Ha. Victory.

But I still had five men to go damm.

I heard another car approach I really hope this is grant or I'm gonna go on a killing spree for badies.

The man got out of the car and he looked like….

**GRANTS POV**

I saw Cammie fighting five men and 28 knocked out, dead or reduced to surrender.

OMG Cammie is GOOD or should I say GOODE I bet she can beat Mr Goode-for-nothing-smirking-idiot.

Cammie looked up and saw me she smiled than it went away she quickly finished off the men she was fighting, and when I say quickly I mean like she was a complete blur.

She then came over to me and pressed one of my pressure points and asked " how do I know you're the real grant" than she pulled my hair and then pulled my nose ( really hard for both things) when she was finished that the set my down and said " sorry I just had to get proof".

"That's alright I understand, come on let's get all of these people tired up."

I took some rope out of my car and gave some to Cammie and we went to the all the people who were down and tied them up.

~15mins later ~

We had tired all the men up and somehow fit them all in the van then I noticed something I didn't notice before a camera.

I was about to squash it but then I looked at what it could see.

It could see everything that happened so I walked to my car and got my Laptop out and gave it to Cammie and asked if she could hack into the camera and save the video on my computer and take the tracker piece of the camera off.

She did it all.

I asked her how she could do all that and add high def, plus find out where the circle base was.

She simply replied "having a genius friend has its advantages and being a better hacker than her but if you tell her I will come for you" she said with a very serious face on and I knew she meant it.

"Ok so you should drive the van back just follow me ok." I said

"first we have to take all of these guys to CIA."

"And you know where the headquarters are?"

"yep" she said popping the P.

So she drove to the headquarters and gave the van to the director.

Than we drove back to the house and we saw…

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I looked up and saw grant than smiled than it went away when I realised it might not be grant.

I quickly finished off the men I was fighting, and when I say quickly I mean like I'm pretty sure I looks like a complete blur.

I then came over to 'grant' and pressed one of his pressure points and asked " how do I know you're the real grant" than I pulled his hair and then pulled his nose ( really hard for both things) when I was finished, I set him down and said " sorry I just had to get proof".

"That's alright I understand, come on let's get all of these people tired up."

He must have a lot of rope in his car.

He took some rope out of his car and gave some to me and we went to the all the people who were down and tied them up.

~15mins later ~

We had tired all the men up and somehow fit them all in the van then grant noticed something I didn't notice before a camera.

he was about to squash it but then he looked at what it could see.

It could see everything that happened.

Obviously he saw that to.

He walked to his car and got his Laptop out and gave it to me and asked if I could hack into the camera and save the video on his computer and take the tracker piece of the camera off.

I did it all.

It was a piece of cake. I even found out where the circle base was.

He asked me how I could do all that and add high def, plus find out where the circle base was.

I simply replied "having a genius friend has its advantages and being a better hacker than her but if you tell her I will come for you" I said with a very serious face on and I knew he knew I meant it.

"Ok so you should drive the van back just follow me ok." he said

"First we have to take all of these guys to CIA." I said

"And you know where the headquarters are?" he asked

"yep" I said popping the P.

So I drove to the headquarters and gave the van to the director.

Than we drove back to the house and we saw…

* * *

**Did you like, love, hate this chappie? And sorry it took so long to update my laptop was broken so I had to get it fixed and it didn't come back till Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has taken like a month 2 update I'm reallyyyyyyyy sorry **

**I know this story is called truth or dare and it hasn't really been it so far so I promise their will soon be some embarrassing and awesome dares oh and truths **

_So I drove to the headquarters and gave the van to the director._

_Than we drove back to the house and we saw…_

* * *

CAMMIES POV

We saw mom and Solomon and the police.

Shit the cops.

Shit shit shit.

We haven't talked about our cover I quickly said to grant.

"our cover is that I got kidnapped and drugged when I woke up they left me in a abandoned street and I had my cell phone and I called Bex and she got you to pick me up. Kapesh" I said.

"Yeah, nice cover story. And when we are alone are we gonna show them the video?" grant asked.

"Yep" I said popping the P, "come on there waiting for us to get out of the car".

Grant and I got out of the car and went up to our friends.

I hugged Bex, Liz, Macey and Jonas, and then went next to Zach and he slipped his arm around my waist.

I swear grandpa's eyes nearly popped out.

The cops than came over to me and asked why I had blood on me.

I hadn't realised that I had blood on me I looked over to grant and he had blood on him to.

I just gave grant a look saying 'just go along with me'

"well officer when I woke up and they chucked me out of the van I punched one of the guys and gave him a bloody nose and another one I kicked him against a tree and it was a rather spiky tree by that so he started bleeding don't ask me how though than they lunged at me and got blood on me. I got knocked out and when I awoke I was all alone and I still had my cell phone and I had reception so I called my dear friend Bex and she sent grant to come and get me".

Through my whole speech no one but my friends here noticed that grant had gotten changed so he didn't have blood on him.

Grant got back just in time because the police man was turning to him and asking for his statement.

Grant told the police his statement and then we all went inside.

My grandparent's said that I was good hands and that they have to go into town to fill out some paper slips **[A/N I forgot what it's called that you have to fill out]**.

We went inside and I said something that I don't think anyone was ready for.

I said "so I believe it's my turn in the game".

Everyone had a look of shock on their face.

But before we continue I want to show you something, grant can you please get your laptop for me" I smirked like it was a smug smirk but it was annoying to I looked over to grant he had the same smirk on.

The others just looked at us in confusion. Even Zach. HA how good are you now Goode

Grant got his laptop and sat it on the coffee table I turned the video on and it started to play.

For the next hour my friends eyes was were nearly coming out there were ooo's, ahhh's, owwwww's, ee's and that got to hurt but over all they were shocked, amazed and their mouths hanging open.

When it was done they all just sat there still mouths hanging open, Grant and I just looked at each and burst out laughing that brought them out of their trance.

Once they were out of the shock I said "grant truth or dare" of course he would pick dare.

"Dare" grant said

I dare you to give me a piggy back all round the property.

He looked confused then he realised I said all the property which is around 900 acres.

He looked alarmed than picked me up and threw me on his back started for outside

**GRANTS POV**

After I had to tell the cops my statement cams grandparents we went inside and Cam said what I'm pretty sure all of us did not expect she said…

"So I believe it's my turn in the game".

And the game was truth or dare she WANTED to play it.

"But before we continue I want to show you something, grant can you please get your laptop for me" she smirked like it was a smug smirk but it was annoying to. I put on the same smirk and walked out to get it.

I got my laptop and sat it on the coffee table Cammie turned the video on and it started to play.

For the next hour my friends eyes was were nearly coming out there were ooo's, ahhh's, owwwww's, ee's and that got to hurt but, over all they were shocked, amazed and their mouths hanging open.

When it was done they all just sat there still mouths hanging open, Cammie and I just looked at each and burst out laughing that brought them out of their trance.

Once they were out of the shock Cammie turned to me and said, "grant truth or dare" of course I picked dare.

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to give me a piggy back all round the property" Cam said.

I was confused then I realised she said all the property which is around 900 acres.

Even as a spy that is a lot with someone on your back.

I felt surpised than picked Cam up and threw her on my back started for outside.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Or even better love it. **


	6. im sorry AN

Heyy guys

Im soooo sorry for the A/N I hate them 2 but im really really really REALLY behind in my grades so it might be ages till I next update. When im not doing my home work, I kittykatkitkat solemy swear I will be writing chapters for all of my stories I will even try to write 1 or 2 for GJ.

~kittykatkitkat~


	7. piggy back rides, adult diapers and kiss

AN!

Ok guys I'm back but I've got a little bit of bad news and good news first im going to complete some stores so it will be _**truth or dare**_then _**grants journal**_ then _**better than you think**_the _**picking schools**_but that's only in my GG stories

* * *

_Recap_

_Once they were out of the shock Cammie turned to me and said, "grant truth or dare" of course I picked dare._

_"Dare" I said_

_"I dare you to give me a piggy back all round the property" Cam said._

_I was confused then I realised she said all the property which is around 900 acres._

_Even as a spy that is a lot with someone on your back._

_I felt alarmed than picked Cam up and threw her on my back started for outside._

* * *

CAMMIES POV

This was fun. The others are behind us the girls (Bex, Macey and Liz) are on horses and the guys (Zach, Nick and Jonas) are on motorbikes. Typical the boys have to make out there so tough. I have no clue where the guys got the bike from though.

I started whispering in grants ear about what something the COC had told me I had got all the courage in me to tell him this one thing; " Grant guess what… were twins" he almost dropped me when I said that. **[A/N bet ya no one saw that coming!]**

"You're joking right", grant asked.

"Of course not do you really think I would joke about something like that? Of course not.. ok maybe I would but it is true", I said.

Then I came up with a bloody brilliant idea (I think Bex is rubbing off on me).

"Do you want to get some revenge on Zachy boy Grant?"

"HELL YEH!"  
Ok so I've got a plan to freak him out just go along with me when we get back and were nearly there by the way

~ Back at Ranch~

Everyone was around us. So we decided to put one of our plans into action. "Granty that was so fun we should do it more often", I said then giggled. "I love you Granty, I will admit to loving you if you stop calling me 'Granty', ok I won't call you Granty anymore" I said not to happy about It. "ok I love you to-"

"WHAT!" Bex and Zach said at the same time, looking hurt.

Grant and I looked at everyone faced then looked at each other than burst out laughing. Everyone's faces turned from shock/hurt to confusion.

"So grant it's your turn to ask someone" I said to break the tension.

"Why yes, yes it is".

Mmmm…. Zachy boy how about you.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Zach

"Okay umm… what should I do?"

Are you thinking what I'm thinking dear sister?"

I think I am thinking what you're thinking dear brother

"Zach I dare you to-"grant started to say

Go up to grandma and- Cammie said

Ask her if she knows where the-

Adult diapers are because you-

Often need them. Both Cammie and grant finished perfectly in synch.

Everyone looked at us in surprise.

Then Zach asked, "did you just call cam sister and cam did you grant brother".

"Yes" we both answered in perfect synch.

"Why?"

"Jeez Zach we thought you were- Grant said

Smarter than this really- I said

We mean even nick has figured it out with everyone else" ("hey!" Nick said)

"Okay that's getting creepy now" said Zach.

"Were twins DUH!" we both finished in synch.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Zach said, "Ok"

"Now back to the dare Zachy" I said.

"Awwww , ok"

"Mrs Morgan?, yes dear?, where's the adult diapers I've ran out of my own. Oh umm… we don't have any dear sorry dear… ill get some next time I'm in town, ok thank you".

The look on grams face was priceless oh I can't wait till we load this on YouTube MWAHAHAHAHA.

Zach turned around and started walking back upstairs he stopped at the start of the stairs when he saw the camera I was holding, his face was so embarrassed. I quickly dashed upstairs and locked the door. I took the film out and put a new one that was totally blank but not before giving it to Liz to put it on her computer and send it to every person at Gallagher, by the time he picked that lock on my door and got past the booby traps Liz had sent it to Jonas so he could send it to all of blackthorne.

"WHERE IS IT!" he yelled.

"Where's what I" said with a carless tone.

Everyone was sitting around looking casual.

"It your turn to ask someone Zach" Jonas said

"Ok, um… Lizzie I dare you to make out with Jonas"

They both turned bright red at that.

They hesitantly started to kiss.

2 mins later

They finally broke apart to breath.

'Wow they both said"

"My turn" said Liz who was now on Jonas's lap.

"Macey, truth or dare….

* * *

A/N soz if this chap is a bit.. odd but im on a sugar high and I will most likely be on one often since it is the school holidays so that means I will be on a sugar most days. And when I say sugar I mean sugar you know those sticks full of sugar you can ger in cafes and places well ive been have a phew of then and I still have heaps left cyya PEEPS!


	8. drunk cammie and a drag queen nick? WTF

Recap

"Macey, truth or dare….

* * *

LIZ POV

"Macey, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dear you to ring up your dad and tell then Nick knocked you up" I said.

'WHAT!" nick screamed while Macey just said "ok"

She got out her cell phone dialled her dads number it took three rings till he answerd.

MACEYS POV

[Macey's **dads in bold** _Macey in italic_]

"_Hey dad" _

"**Hello darling how's Nebraska treating you?"**

"_Great there's um…something I should tell you. Um… you remember nick right?"_

"**Yeah he's a nice boy"**

"_Well Im glad you like him because he knocked me up"_

"**Oh that's nice dear…WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT HE KNOCKED YOU UP"**

"_Yep" I said popping the p _

"**I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY"**

I was totally enjoying this but I was probably going to give my dad a heart attack.

"_Calm down dad I was kidding it was just a dare to tell you that, hope you have a good day dad bye"_

By the end on the call nick looked like he was going to pee he pants from fear of the fury from my dad's voice and the rest of the people were laughing at his voice.

"My turn" I said everyone turned to look at me

"Cammie truth or dare

CAMMIES POV

"Cammie truth or dare"

I was thinking for a minute but finally I chose truth.

"is it true that you got drunk at a party in year 7?" Macey asked.

Dammit how does she know about that not even Bex knew.

I used my excellent super spy lying skills to do the only sensible thing to do so they won't have blackmail on me. I semi-lied.

"Nope, there was spiked punch and I did have some but I never got drunk unlike a little gossip girl with the initials Tina Walters".

That was part of the truth. I mean there was spiked punch not us seven graders new it was spiked, I did have some but i never got full on drunk like Tina.

"oh" was all everyone could say obvisoly disappointed that they didn't get any blackmail on me on the outside I was just looking amused at their obvious disappointment but on the inside I was just smirking.

Nick truth or dare?

Nick being as arrogant as he is said Dare.

I dear you to let us girls dress you up however we like and you have to go around the whole town go in every street and ally dressed up as it yelling that you want a sex change.

Nicks POV

Nick truth or dare? Cammie said

I being as awesome and fearless as I was said Dare.

"I dear you to let us girls dress you up however we like and you have to go around the whole town go in every street dressed up as it yelling that you want a sex change". Cammie said

"You have and evil, evil mind Morgan" I said and glared at her, and followed up to her room with Macey, Bex and Liz.

1 hr later

They girls have done my clothes now they're putting on makeup. I'd rather get tortured in an enemy base than be right here now. These girls have found a new torturing device to when it comes boys.

30 mins later

I was walking up and down the town yelling "I WANT A SEX CHANGE I WANT TO BE A WOMEN ," and "WHY MUM, WHY DAD DID I HAVE TO BE A BOY **WHY! **

When we got home I was totally embarrassed, I changed out of the horrible clothes but I couldn't get the make up of, Cammie was kind enough to help me get it off.

But now it was time to take my revenge I didn't care who it was I was going to get my revenge "MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAAHA *cough* cough* ow that hurts my voice" I looked around and saw everyone looking at me and I relised I said the evil laugh bits out loud.

Well that's just perfect.

* * *

**A/N hey hey hey, how was that and can u plz PM me some truths and dares that I can do im running out of ideas **

**Thx **

**kittykatkitkat**


	9. Barbie Girl

A/N

Hey ppl I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated 4 like two years. I did write some Chapters I promise but then my laptop got Re-Imaged (4 those people who don't know that means completely wiped) by my school IT people and I couldn't back it up because it wouldn't allow me to. So all my chapter for all my stories got wiped and I couldn't remember what I wrote. And when i started writing again it had to get Re-Imaged again! And it had to get fixed apparently the IT people think I play footy with it I'm serious I quote "Do you play footy with your laptop" that's what they told me. And I didn't get my laptop back for another 2 months. And then during the most recent holidays here in aussie my computer went retarded and wouldn't turn on properly no matter what we did so i had 2 get it re-imaged again and this time they actually saved stuff but it was all my school work.

Anyway I am Currently writing this chapter on my kitchen bench top waiting for some dishes to soak.

Previously on truth or dare

But now it was time to take my revenge I didn't care who it was I was going to get my revenge "MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAAHA *cough* cough* ow that hurts my voice" I looked around and saw everyone looking at me and I realised I said the evil laugh bits out loud.

Well that's just perfect.

Nick POV

I tried to think of something evil but I just couldn't. I needed to do something to get through to Cammie, but I just couldn't think.

The game had been paused because Cammie's grandparents had come home.

I can't believe I haven't realised till now how Cammie acts around her grandparents like she a total angel and could do no wrong.

That's it!

Cammie grandparents think she's an angel but she's not. I just have to figure out how to do it...

10 mins later

Cammie just made up a rule that her grandparents are not to be involved at all, it's like she knows what goes on in my mind its freaky.

So now I just have to find a loop whole...found one! Cams said her GP (grandparents) are not to be involved but what if they "accidently" saw Cammie doing something not so innocent.

Now I'll just have to wait till her GP leave again.

****the next day****

Cams GP just left to go to the farmers markets so I'm assuming that the game will go on, and being me, I was right.

We gathered together in Cammie's room, Grant and Bex on Cams bed, Cammie on the windowsill with Zach sitting near her legs. Liz laying on the desk with Jonas sitting on the twisty chair, Macey was making herself comfy on a beanbag and I was observing them in the door way.

Since it was my turn I decided to break the silence, by saying…wait for it…."truth or dare Goode".

"truth" THAT BLOODY SMIRKING PRAT! Ruining my brilliant evil genius plan *que evil chuckle*.Never mind time for plan B. "how far have you and Cammie gone in your relationship" I questioned knowing full well how far they've gone but now they have to admit it and I've hidden a camera to show her grandparents.

"Not far at all, just making out really" he the prat said aka Zach. "and you might want to hide the camera better if you expect to make it anywhere in this business" spoke Cammie. I had no clue how she had found out.

"Truth or dare Jonas?" , said Zach. Jonas took a while to decide but went with truth after that I didn't hear I was too busy thinking over my plan, how could Cammie see it I hid it really well.

I was brought out of my pondering by a bout of laughter apparently I had been thinking much longer that I thought and a few turns had been. Grant was blushing; Liz looked like a Barbie with a mini-mini skirt and a top that was basically a bra with makeup that could rival Paris Hiltons.

Lizzie then turned to me and asked, "Truth or dare". Me being me I was thinking that sweet innocent Liz wouldn't do me much harm so my response was obviously "Dare".

Of course that was before I saw a glint in her eye. "I dare you to get into the make-up and clothes again and sing Barbie girl by Aqua in town". Horror was only the beginning of it, I was getting dragged away by the girls as I thought of a loop whole. They never said which part I have to sing.

Once the girls had finished torturing me AGAIN! I was ready to go into town and do the dare with the loophole in it. When I got into town and the music was about to start, I heard Liz say "BTW you have to sing the barbie parts and not the Ken parts" I let out a gasp of horror, "did I forget to mention that" Liz said the last part in an innocent voice.

I started the song.

_- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_  
_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_  
_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain_  
_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_  
_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours_  
_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!_  
_- Oh, I love you Ken!_

When I was finished, I was blushing so hard and I noticed many people had there phones out recording it, I looked over at Jonas and he had his brand new extra High definition camera out.

When I got to the ranch Jonas and Liz ran to their laptops and started loading the video on every video streaming website they could find, which is a lot.

**A/N hey guys sorry its such a short chapter from such a long wait. I really didn't know how to end this chapter so yeah. If anyone has Ideas on truths or dares please PM me! and if any has an idea for next chapter also Pm me Im having trouble trying to think of next chapter.**


	10. Make me a sandwich!

_**Hey Guys, I have completely given up on my school laptop as it is a piece of crap. I really need some Truth And Dare's as I have gone blank in that area, so please PM if you have any Idea's.**_

_Previously_

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!_ _- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!_ _- Oh, I love you Ken!_

When I was finished, I was blushing so hard and I noticed many people had there phones out recording it, I looked over at Jonas and he had his brand new extra High definition camera out.

When I got to the ranch Jonas and Liz ran to their laptops and started loading the video on every video streaming website they could find, which is a lot.

Cammie's Pov

Oh my God that was hilarious! and soon the whole world is going to see it thanks to Liz and Jonas. Nick is going to be teased so much when he get's back to school, Hmmmm note to self, get Liz to hack Blackthorne and let them view it at the back to school assembly.

I know Nick is planning something I can see it in his eyes and lately he's been muttering to himself I've caught some words like "revenge" "Cammie" "not so innocent", he's nearly as bad as grant, it's…crazy, there both going crazy. I don't know about anyone else but those words do not sound good so I have to be on my guard…or I can have some fun with this. *mischievous smile*

"Truth or dare?" I heard Nick asking Grant grumpily, who by the way was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Truth, I may not be the brightest but I know not to pick dare when your in this mood"

"Ummm, Who was your first kiss?". "Really is that it" I asked while grant replied with no hesitation,"Katie Vander".

"Truth or dare babe?" Grant asked Bex. "Dare" Bex replied strongly.

"I dare you to make out with me" He said while he winked, "My pleasure".

Well this is going to be a while knowing those two, I go off to get a drink and think about what I should do to Nick. Even if he does do something I am like the Queen of excuses [A/N thats me! XD], no wait that would be Bex or Macey, more like Princess.

I got a chocolate bar and went back, now that I think of it I really should've eaten the chocolate in the kitchen because now I have Bex and Zach trying to steal it off me. "NO! my Chocolate bar! Not yours! mine!".

Well at least it got Bex out of the Make out session which grant will not be happy about but, meh.

….

"Truth or Dare Macey?" asks Bex "Truth" Macey replied, "Do you still have feeling for Preston?" "Ewww no way, I can't even remember why I went there in the first place". That response left Nick smiling like a love-struck teenager, which he was.

"My turn", sang Macey, She than turned to jonas with a smile on her face which meant that he should be afraid very afraid, and by the way he gulped I see that is.

"Truth or dare Jonas" Macey said in a sickly sweet voice "errr uhhh truth?" "How many time have you hacked into Liz's file?" "…8".

"How did you get past my Fire walls?!" exclaimed Liz in shock, "umm… it was when they weren't as advanced as they are now and you were the only person that was close to my IQ and hacking skills at the time so I wanted to find more information about you" "CLOSE?" "that was what I believed at the time and now that I actually know you now and I know that you are much more than just close, you're even better" "Awww, thats so sweet! nice save by the way".

I suddenly heard a rumbling noise that came from grants direction, I noise happened again and this time everyone else noticed "what? I'm hungry, I m a growing boy you know, I need my food" grant explained to us , "Bex, can you make me a sandwich?" "NO!, do it yourself" she replied, while throwing a pillow at him which made him topple over, "PLEASE1 I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!" NO, and thats final, If you ask me one more time I will rip off than cut your-" "you know what I'll just make one myself" Grant said while running off into the kitchen like a cat being chased after a very vicious and slightly sadistic dog.

**Sorry It's a short one after such a long wait, but I seriously do need those truths or dares, I don't want to resort to google for it as I will most likely find some disturbing things that I really don't want to see or know.**

**Love ya, Kittykatkitkat**


End file.
